como salvar una vida!
by annitha mz
Summary: que hice mal eh perdido un amigo en medio de esta inmensa amargura, ¡¿como salvar una vida?...yo sabia como salvar una vida


_**Como salvar una vida**_

Capitulo único

Por: _**Annitha mz**_

Fic inspirado en el tema-_**how save to a life-**_-_**the fray**_

El tema no me pertenece

Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

GRACIAS POR LEER y les agradecería su review!

…x….x….x….x….x….x…x

_Siempre con mi semblante serio, eh creado una coraza alrededor de mi corazón, sintiendo el dolor de golpes que no eh asumido, enterrando cualquier sentimiento que algún dia tuve, el tiempo ah pasado y me encierro cada vez más, quisiera verte pero no puedo pues la amargura que tengo me lo impide, también quisiera poder tener el valor de decirte lo que eres para mi, el mejor y único amigo, digo amigo porque aun que estemos comprometidos no somos pareja, aun que suspire no lograre despejar mi mente, eh descuidado tanto todo, ni si quiera me digno a hablarte, no te pongo entrenamientos, no eh visto tus ojos en tanto tiempo, no eh escuchado tu risa en dias. Pero no puedo verte, no quiero ver en tus ojos el brillo que nunca tuviste por mí. Lo sé, me quieres como a una hermana, pero yo no quiero eso, no quiero ser tu hermana, a veces leo tus pensamientos, sé que me quieres, recuerdas todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo, cuando niña me protegías, pero ahora lo único que quieres es ayudarme sabes que estoy hundida en la depresión en la amargura, y sospechas que lo se pero no puedo decirte que lo sé, me da miedo escucharte confirmarlo._

_Caminaba por el pasillo cuando me llamaste, me dijiste que necesitábamos hablar, me adentre en tu cuarto, me dijiste que me sentara, que solo sería una pequeña charla_

_Me sonreíste educadamente supongo que eso es lo único que te ata ami, educación, no tarde en darme cuenta, tú te has enamorado de alguien más._

_Luego eche mi mirada a la derecha, hacia la ventana de la derecha, después tu volteaste a la izquierda, pero permanecí mirando a la derecha, entre la línea del miedo y la culpa, miedo de que lo digas en voz alta pues solo es mi mente quien lo repite, y culpa por que fui yo quien te llevo a ella, entonces me empecé a preguntar ¿Por qué vine?-_

_Pero es hora, ya basta de tanto silencio, te quiero dejar en claro que ya se lo que se mejor que tu, después de todo yo lo sé mejor._

_Tratas de esquivar mis defensas sin regalar tu inocencia, sabes que en verdad necesitamos hablar, en tu mente tratas de establecer una lista de todo lo que está mal, las cosas que me has contado todo este tiempo y entonces rezas porque te oiga, rezas a dios para que al fin te oiga._

_**Anna, quería hablar contigo de…-**_

_**Lo sé yoh, lo sé todo, y no creas que te culpo pero no puedo soportarlo-**_

_**Anita-**_

_**No me llames asi…-**_niego con la cabeza me duele tu voz

_**Quería que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros, siempre lo quise, tú lo sabes, pero te encerraste en tu mundo, no me permitiste dirigirte palabra, sabes que lo intente-**_

_**Eres mi prometido…-**_hable sin aliento-_**me tenias que ser fiel, tenias que estar conmigo y no con ella, no tenias por que buscar…-**_

_**Anna no, no busque consuelo en ningún lado, preferí quedarme en casa, decidí esperar que reaccionarias, que me dieras una señal de que te importaba en lo mínimo, pero no hablaste, te quedaste callada y el consuelo llego solo-**_

_Te escucho atenta pero tus palabras son como estacas clavándose en mi pecho, se que tienes razón pero, no puedo…_

_**Anna, esto ya no funciona, te ame, y te quiero, nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños, y te prometí cuidarte, protegerte de todo, pero no puedo protegerte de ti misma, estas hundida en la nada y no me permites sacarte**_-

_¿Cómo salvar una vida?, nadie sabe como salvar una vida, salvar a alguien con medicinas con compañía, no siempre eso funciona, algunos presumen de saber cómo salvar una vida pero yo no lo sé, no sé cómo salvar una vida, no sé cómo salvar mi vida ni la de los demás_.

_**Yoh, me voy de la pensión**_-hable con la cabeza abajo

_**No, anna no me entiendes, te prefiero a ti, la deje, ni siquiera estuve con ella, no me importa el amor de unos meses me importa mi familia, tu eres mi familia, quiero rescatarte de lo que sea que sientas, eres mi prometida y quiero que siga siendo asi**_-te escuche con atención pero el daño está hecho, siento el agua en la garganta ahogándome lentamente

_**Tu no me entiendes**_-hable molesta-_**me voy para que estés con ella**_

_**No, anna basta, no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo quiero que estés bien-**_

A medida que alzas la voz yo callo la mía-_**conduce hasta perder la ruta o termina con los que has seguido**_ -se que no eres el mismo, nuevamente me pregunto por qué vine-_**al final escogerás una opción**_

_Sali de tu habitación dejándote solo_

_Tu también lo eres yoh, mas que mi prometido eres mi amigo_

_Mientras hablabas pude percibir la tristeza de tu corazón, tristeza causada por mí, te ignore por demasiado tiempo, me hundí en la depresión hundiéndote a ti también, te perdí por esto._

_Ya era de madrugada y escuche que saliste de la pensión, sé que no dormiste igual que yo, te deje solo toda la noche_

_Pasaron 2 horas en las que no me moví, respire por obligación pero no me moví, por dentro gritaba que regresaras para arreglar todo pero ya no estabas, escuche el teléfono timbrar y Sali de mi trance, me pesaba respirar, caminar todo, me pesan las cargas que llevo ahora, deje que el teléfono timbrara, 10 minutos después lo escuche timbrar de nuevo, me limpie las escasas lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, me levante y me dirigí al primer piso, eran cerca de las 8 am, el sol empezaba a salir pero ni eso me podía alegrar_

_Conteste y una mujer me llamaba del hospital central, al escuchar esas palabras un sudor frio corrió por mi cuerpo, el aire me falto y la fuerza de mis _piernas me abandono dejándome en el suelo, entonces llore amargamente mientras me preguntaba

_¿Sabía cómo salvar una vida?_

_Que eh hecho_

_Que hice mal, eh perdido un amigo por la inmensa amargura que había en mi corazón, pude haberme quedado contigo la noche entera, pude haberte hablado en lugar de evadirme de mala manera, pude a ver evitado que esa mañana salieras de la pensión, pude haber evitado que caminaras hacia tu propia muerte, perdí a mi mejor amigo por mi culpa_

_Asi que ahora me puedo preguntar ¿sabia como salvar una vida?_

_**Yo sabía cómo salvar una vida**_

….x….x….x…..x….x…..x…..x

Que fue lo que hice mal, he perdido un amigo

En algún lugar de la inmensa amargura

Y podría haberme quedado contigo la noche entera

Yo sabía cómo salvar una vida


End file.
